Conventionally, a technique is known by which, when a battery module with a plurality of electric cells arranged in a line and connected to each other is electrically connected to another electronic device that is arranged on a side of the battery module, a connection bus bar is arranged to span an electrode at an end portion of the battery module and a connecting portion of the electronic device (see Patent Document 1 JP2004-95381A).